Two brave Warriors
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Two new girls show up. They seem like your average demigods... but neither have dyslexia. But other than that they are normal for a demigod wright? WRONG! Find out what makes theese two more than meets the eye. T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

" WHAT THE HELL?!" a yell rang out, " WHO THE FREAK ARE YOU?! AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

" Um, please calm down." one of the Apollo kids stuttered and Annabeth ran in.

" What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, out of breath.

" One of the new campers woke up." The Apollo kid replied.

" WHERE AM I?!" the girl repeated. Then she gasped, " Emmitt? WHERE IS EMMITT?!"

" The other girl? I dont think shes up yet." Annabeth was supprised by the change of tone in the girls voice. She now sounded even more ferice.

" Of course I'm up, luv. Only you could sleep through one of your blood curdling screams." a voice with a thick english accent came from behind Annabeth

" What's up with the accent?" the first girl asked.

" Nothing... Where are we?" the girl, Emmitt's, accent changed so that it sounded like she too was from Pennsylvania.

" Thats what _I_ keep asking." she growled, and a small fire _appeared_ a couple inches away from Annabeths feet, and she jumped back.

" Re!" Emmitt snapped.

" Sorry." the fire went out.

" We should go to see Chiron and Percy."

" We are not going anywhere until I find out where we are!" Re spat.

" You're at a place for people like you. It's called Camp Half-blood." Annabeth explained.

" Like us?" Emmitt asked.

" We really should get going."

" Not until you prove it." Re said.

" I have above average inteligance I can't prove that but Percy can show you his power."

" Okay." Emmitt started walking towards the door.

" But Emmmm I do-" Re whined.

" You don't trust anyone. Just come on." Emmit came back and draged her until she pulled out of the grasp and followed. They walked all the way to the lake where, as Annabeth predicted, Percy was. One thing Annabeth noticed while they were walking is tha t the girls were talking in what she thouht was german and that they did not seem at all fazed by what was going on around them.

**Pery P.O.V**

" Hey, Seaweed Brain. Theese are the new campers." Annabeth said. Two other girls were with her.

One was scowling. She had skin that reminded me of milk chocolate and long black braid-like things( how would Percy know what twisties are?). She was average hight with a muscular build and was wearing black shorts that went to her knees with a matching short sleaved black hoodie.

The other one had paleish white skin and millions of frekles. She had long dirty-blond hair pulled into a pony tail and greenish-brown glass rimmed glasses. She was wearing a white tee and jeans. She had a straight, yet somehow softer expresion on her face. And they both were wearing black and red nike sneakers.

" Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." I said.

" Hello, I'm Emmitt and this is Re. Now can someone please explain what is going on her" First prove you're like us." Re hissed.

" Wha-" Annabeth pointed at the lake, " Oh." I caused the entier lake to rise but they did not seem impressed. I moved it around in the air but they still did not seem impressed. Before I knew what was happening the water was yanked from my grasp and grabed me, holding me atleast 10 feet off the ground.

" Re." Emmitt nagged.

"Hmpf. I was just having a little fun." The water dropped me and returned to the lake, " Now, what is going on here?"

" Well you know the Greek gods/ and goddesses?... There're real." Annabeth paused for them to object or look suprissed.

" Well, duh." Re twitched a little.

" Sometimes they have kids with mortals. We call theese demigods. You two are demigods."

" We should have known." Emmitt stated.

"Makes sense, I always thought that we were mutants." Re told us.

" Lets go see Chiron." Me and Annabeth shared a look that showed we were both surprised how well they were taking it."

" Who?" Emmitt asked.

" The camp director."

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

" So I see the new campers are awake. Introduce us Annabeth." Chiron said in a cheerful tone.

" This is Emmitt and Re. Guys this is Chirion." Annabeth obeyed.

" And what are your full names?"

" I am Emmitt P-"

" Em...How do we know that we can trust them?" For the first time since she had got to camp Re's voice sounded soft, and a little hestitant almost like she was scared but it still sounded angry, and threatening.

"... Because we have to... You saw what that boy could do." Emmitt reasured her friend, " My name is Emmitt Ann Pacer and this is Ezandre Maka Caane."

" Nice to meet you both, so I'm guessing that by now you know what you are?"

" Yes." They answered in unison.

" Okay, then Annabeth... and Percy please give them a little tour of the camp." Chiron said.

" Sure." Percy lead the girls out of the building.

" That was next on my list." Annabeth followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmitt P.O.V**

" And so that's the end of the tour. We should wash up now it's almost time to eat." Annabeth said. She seemed like a nice enough girl.

" Good, I'm hungry." Re announced.

" Your always hungry." I teased.

" Here, you can prepare yourself in my cabin for today. Then later you will be claimed." she continued.

" I can't wait for capture the flag today. Your going down, Wise Girl." The boy whose name was Percy taunted.

" Not if I can help it, Seaweed Brain." it almost sounded like they were flirting. When they weren't looking Re rolled her eyes.

" So where are you guys from?" Percy asked.

" Pennsylvania." I followed them into a cabin, " Who are your parents?"

" Poseidon."

" Athena."

" Well of course you're the daughter of Athena. You have that _smart_ look about you... and you did say that your power was being super smart." Re commented Anabeth looked like she was trying to figure out if it was sarcasm or not but then she replied,

" Thanks... If you guys are ready we really should go now."

" Hold on one second." Re went to wash her hands.

When we got to the eating area I could see just how many people were there. There were many more people than I thought there were. Annabeth showed us how to get our food. I got oven-fried chicken, fries, and Olong tea; Re got a bacon burger(with raw onions, lettuce, and garlic), fries, and raspberry lemonade.

" It seems that we have two new campers, how 'bout we have them introduce themselves." Chiron announced.

" Hello I'm Emmitt," I yanked Re out of her seat and hissed, " Introduce yourself."

" I'm Re."

" THOSE ARE BOTH BOYS NAMES!" a shout rang out from the crowd.

" Ah and your name is a girl's name, Jordyn." Re replied calmly.

" No it's not it's both!"

" Exactly." She exclaimed.

" Wait ... how do you know my name?"

" One of our abilities." I informed him then Re and I sat back down. Everyone went completely silent. According to Annabeth people thought we were children of Hades and not everyone felt that they should be allowed to come to camp.

" Okay everyone time for the campfire." Chiron said. We followed Annabeth to give our leftovers as a offering to the gods. The fire was amazing. It was over 8 feet tall seemed to change color and height depending on the crowds mood, " Well, campers you have a choice. We can either play capture the flag tonight or tomorrow we can dedicate the entire day to the arena and capture the flag. Who votes tonight?... Okay. Who votes tomorrow?... Tomorrow it is! Annabeth make sure Re and Emmitt have weapons and armor."

" Of course!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

" Ah, our first claiming. All hail Ezandre Caane daughter of Hecate." Chiron announced.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry but I can not remember any of Hecate's kids so just bear with me as I make up names.**

* * *

" How do you know that I'm Hecate's daughter?" Re wondered.

" The floating orb above your head." I guessed.

" Oh." She looked up to see what was floating above her head.

" Hi. I'm Liz, the head of the Hecate cabin." An tall girl with short blond hair and was wearing a snug orange shirt that said Camp-Halfblood on it and skinny jeans came over to greet us.

" Oh, nice to meet you." She shook Liz's had.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive me my Fans. I have not updated in forever because Hurricane Sandy knocked my power out for a week and my cable/internet is still out. But im not complaining, for it could be much worse. I am on the computer doing a papper and i just thought id make this A/N. So ill update all my stories within the next week.

Oh and **HAPPY THANKSGIVING/ BLACK FRIDAY/ VETERANS DAY **( if your in a country that celebrates those holodays)

This is The Lollipop Assassin sighning out,

Good night ( well late morning)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait ( anyone that was even remotely interested in the story) but I am rewriting it do to writers block.


End file.
